


love you back

by trpclmtl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trpclmtl/pseuds/trpclmtl
Summary: When Jeno feels upset about the absence of his friends on his last day on The Show, Jaemin comforts him the best way he can. With kisses and something more.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	love you back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afterword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterword/gifts), [Naimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naimi/gifts).



If any of his group mates asked, Jeno wouldn't lie  — it hurts him that none of them appeared to support him on his last day as mc on The Show, but he can't blame them.

He knows well about Donghyuck's hectic schedule and Chenle's trip to China, to renew his visa. He also knows that Jisung was finally excused to meet his family for the first time in a while, and Renjun, no matter how hurtful he had been in his reply to Jeno's own shady remark on v-live, is right to focus 100% on his own work as dj.

But what about Jaemin? He hasn't seen or talked to the other boy all day, and the radio silence he was met with is not something he has ever expected to receive from his best friend, his boyfriend. So he is resentful of the younger, even if he tries to make up possible excuses for Jaemin's behavior, not one of them being good enough to ease his mind.

He knows his boyfriend's schedule by heart, and he is sure it's clear for the entire week, save for the daily practices with Mark's rap teacher, which Jeno shares with him.

It makes him question whether Jaemin cares about Jenshow at all. For someone who could never miss a single episode of the show, and would never miss an opportunity to watch the recording, it's weird not to show up at all for the last one, especially when he knows how important it is to Jeno. And he knows that to even question it is childish and petty, realizing this is just his insecurities taking away the best of him.

Later when he arrives at the dorm and finally lays on his bed, fresh out of shower and still agitated, he feels the mattress shift under the added weight of his boyfriend, who also seems to have just arrived. And when Jaemin rests his lips on his cheekbone, all of Jeno's resolve to confront him disappears. Still, he turns his face away, and Jaemin chuckles.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, most likely aware of whatever it is that is going on inside Jeno's mind. And he might definitely be, because their connection is such that sometimes it feels like they can understand each other's thoughts and feelings without uttering a single word.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Jeno accuses, but the poorly concealed smile on his lips hints that his will to berate his boyfriend won't resist for too long, even if he still wants to hear Jaemin's justification. He wants his boyfriend to apologize again, and until he feels even.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be apologizing at all," Jaemin whines, throwing an arm across Jeno's abdomen.

The younger smells like sweat and cologne, and Jeno doesn't really mind, because it's a smell he grew to love even if he finds the overbearing sweetness of the cologne not to be of his taste. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Jaemin continues, placing another kiss on Jeno's cheek and burying his face in the crook of Jeno's neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't support you on your last day there. 

“I know how much you loved it."

_ Love it _ , Jeno wants to correct, thinking that just because he isn't an mc anymore, it doesn't mean he will stop liking the team he has worked with, or his fellow mc, or the production of the show. He thinks Jaemin would understand, imagining he feels the same about the drama he was briefly in.

Instead, he decides to finally question his boyfriend.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I… Had something else to do," Jaemin answers, cringing at how bad it probably sounds.

"Something else?" Jeno huffs in response to his boyfriend's vague response, but Jaemin only tightens the hold on his torso and mumbles an unintelligible answer, muffled by the hard press of his lips on Jeno's skin. "What is it? I can't hear you, Jaemin."

"I had an audition for a drama," he says when he pulls back enough to part his lips from Jeno’s skin. And the answer is enough to make the elder rouse his body up to glare at his boyfriend with an unreadable stare.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

The question sounds more like an accusation than anything else. And if he resented Jaemin for not going to The Show, now he resents him for hiding something as big as this. Because while he wants Jaemin to be there to support him, he also expects the younger to trust him to be his own support.

"I didn't want to tell you before I secured the part," the younger confesses, apologetic.

"And did you get it?" Jeno asks.

His boyfriend doesn't answer, smiling a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes, and Jeno falls back on the mattress, looking away again with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure next time..." Jaemin whispers quietly under his ear, gently kissing the spot. "There's always a next time."

"Next time," Jeno repeats. "Next time I'll be with you, then." And the younger smiles, dragging the tip of his nose along Jeno's cheek in an affectionate gesture, and pressing more kisses along his jaw.

When he presses his lips to the corner of Jeno's mouth, the elder finally turns to him with an open mouth, tongue peeking to lick under Jaemin's upper lip, to coax his mouth open for a kiss that is slow, and quiet, and gentle, and everything they need right now.

They laugh into it as they pull away to fondly stare at each other, knowing exactly what the light in the other's eyes meant. 

_ I missed you. I love you. I'm sorry _ .

And they know they're not each other's missing piece, because there was never a piece missing to begin with. But they know the love they share only adds to who they are, to who they'll become. And they laugh again, crashing their lips together one more time as Jaemin loosens his grip around Jeno's torso, to drag his hand on his waist, to caress the clothed skin.

"You smell good," Jaemin whispers into Jeno's mouth with a smile, only for the older rolls his eyes like Jaemin has just stated the obvious.

"I just showered."

"I say you  _ always _ smell good."

And he kisses Jeno again, and again, and again, until their lips are bruised and Jaemin's leg rests over Jeno's thighs, and his hand blindingly travels along the lines of Jeno's abdomen, under his sleeping t-shirt.

He can feel Jeno's hard on when his leg hikes up and his knee rubs against the tent forming in Jeno's pants, eliciting a short, hiccuped moan from the elder. And he is sure Jeno too, can feel his erection on the side of his hip when Jaemin jerks against him once. "Should I make it up to you?" Jaemin offers suggestively.

"Yes," the elder whispers in response, hand resting on the gentle curve of Jaemin's cheek, pecking his lips. "Please."

" _ Hyung _ will take care of you, then," Jaemin says with a mischievous smile and a playful tone, receiving a slap on his shoulder.

"Shut up," Jeno replies, "your  _ hyung _ kink will kill my boner."

"I'd hate that for me," Jaemin laughs along with his boyfriend and leans over him to drag sloppy kisses along his neck, leaving behind a wet trail that ends on his collar bone.

The hand that previously caressed Jeno's torso, now slips into his pajama pants and into his boxer, fingers wrapping around Jeno's throbbing cock, tugging back the skin to run the pad of his thumb over the glans. And Jeno's hand finds a way to his hair, tugging at it ever so gently, whispering and begging Jaemin to touch him more.

Jeno wants it faster, tighter, and Jaemin lets out a pleased hum and loosens his grip and moves his hand even slower.

He loves it  — to be in complete control of Jeno's pleasure, to feel the other go putty under his touch, to hear him whimper as he asks for more. And even if sometimes Jeno tries to take the control by jerking up, Jaemin uses his leg to push him back onto the mattress, and shuts his complaints with a sloppy kiss.

"Jaemin, please," Jeno pleas, finding his voice again when he pulls away from their kiss.

"Please what?" Jaemin asks, teasing. " _ Use your words _ ."

"Please, let me fucking cum," Jeno retaliates, but the frown on his face disappears to give way to a smile when Jaemin squeezes his erection again. "Please, Jaeminie.” And Jaemin smiles back, giving him more kisses as he immediately complies.

He is ready to do absolutely anything for that smile, and for the breathy moan Jeno gives him in return when he fastens the pace in which his hand moves.

It's just like his boyfriend likes, fast and tight, even if the way he still drags his lips over Jeno's neck and the way he sings praises into his ear is lazy and gentle. And the elder pulls harder at his hair, clinging onto him with a tight grip on Jaemin's shoulder and letting out a drawn-out moan.

Jeno cums just like this, clinging to Jaemin and calling his name like a mantra, like his boyfriend is a God he adores. It stains his t-shirt and Jaemin's sleeve, and when he comes down from the high of his orgasm, he finds Jaemin staring down at him with a loving smile. The younger looks as satisfied as he is, despite the erection that still presses against his side, harder than ever.

"We should get you out of this shirt," Jaemin says, and Jeno nods in agreement, sitting up with his help to rid himself of the soiled t-shirt. He wipes whatever cum is left on his dick and throws it on the floor, away from them.

He palms his boyfriend's dick over the offensive piece of clothing still covering it. "Let me help you, too," he offers, muttering the words against Jaemin's lips when he leans forward to kiss him again, but the younger pulls his hand away. "Why..."

Jaemin laughs and kisses the palm of Jeno's hand.

"Today is all about Jenshow," the younger shrugs with a smirk.

"But babe..." Jeno tries again, being interrupted by a quick peck on his lips.

"Injunie is almost home," he reasons, "A shower will get rid of it. We can play something when I get out, or maybe cuddle and watch The Show?"

It's a very good proposition, but when the younger one stands up, and collects Jeno's shirt, and leans down for one last kiss, Jeno feels at loss. He hates to see his boyfriend walk away with a hard on he could easily take care of. And once he leaves, Jeno considers getting up and following the younger, but he's stopped by Jaemin who peeks into the room, poking his head through the crack of the door with a silly smile.

"Jeno," he calls. Their eyes meet when Jeno looks up to stare at him with a questioning face, and Jaemin smiles harder. "I love you," he says finally and with such sincerity that Jeno feels butterflies in his stomach and a blush forming on his face.

He falls back on the mattress with a dumb smile on his lips, mirroring the smile Jaemin saves just for him, the same smile he gave just before leaving the room again. And he relents and thinks that this is okay, that he'll have a long time to make it up to his boyfriend. He is sure that even if Jaemin isn't there to hear it when he echoes his words, the younger knows he can always trust Jeno to love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trpclmtl/status/1245845064238039043) and revised to be posted here. Make sure to comment and tell what you think, so I can improve. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
